


El Clasico

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [23]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bamf!leo, El Clásico, Fluff, M/M, Protective boryfriends, but who cares, chciałam trochę opisać jego przebieg i myślli Leo, skoro o tym mowa, to bardziej skrót klasyku niż Piquessi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: - Wszystko okej? – spytał Geri szeptem, tak by nie przeszkadzać reszcie.- Połamał mi ząb – odpowiedział mu Leo.Czyli dzień jak co dzień podczas El Clasico.





	El Clasico

Klasyk to zawsze gwarancja mieszanki podekscytowania, złości i adrenaliny – dla obu stron. Te mecze nigdy nie bywają czyste, każdy jest podminowany i wystarczy bardzo niewiele, by wybuchła kłótnia. Szczególnie często zdarzało się to, gdy trenerem Realu był Mourinho. Agresywna gra, palce w oku rywala – to był standard. Te czasy były już za nimi, ale rywalizacja wciąż była na tyle napięta, by wywoływała mniejsze lub większe konflikty. Zwłaszcza gdy mecz mógł zadecydować o mistrzostwie Hiszpanii.

Wszyscy w Barcelonie zdawali sobie sprawę, że jeśli przegrają ten mecz, to mogą się praktycznie pożegnać z tytułem. Dlatego dawali z siebie wszystko z Leo na czele. To on prowadził ich do walki. Pod nieobecność Neymara musiał walczyć za dwóch. Oczywiście nie był w tym sam, każdy z drużyny pomagał mu jak tylko mógł, ale w starciach fizycznych z rywalami był niestety sam. Jako najgroźniejszy zawodnik ich drużyny, atakowany był bez przerwy, Real był zmotywowany, by powstrzymać go za wszelką cenę, czasami przesadzając. Marcelo był pierwszym, który przekroczył granicę.

Z początku Leo nawet nie poczuł uderzenia, choć był go doskonale świadomy. Dopiero gdy padł na murawę, a po ustach pociekła mu krew, do jego mózgu dotarła też informacja o bólu, który objął całą szczękę. Dobry Boże, jak to bolało, jakby ktoś mu borował zęba, tylko gorzej, bo nie jednego, a kilka jednocześnie. Poczuł na plecach czyjś dotyk, a przed oczami zobaczył kawałek białych spodenek. Za Mourinho pewnie byłby otaczany tylko przez swoich kolegów z drużyny, którzy chcieliby się bić ze sprawcą. Teraz na szczęście panował spokój, nikt nie nadbiegł z pretensjami i żeby się kłócić, jedynie klubowi lekarze pojawili się u jego boku, by go opatrzyć.

Krew nie chciała przestać lecieć, a lekarze chcieli go zatrzymać poza boiskiem, aż krwotok ustąpi, ale nie było czasu nawet na chwilę przerwy. Adrenalina wciąż krążyła mu w żyłach i powoli uśmierzała ból, nie czuł się już zamroczony, nie kręciło mu się w głowie, był gotowy do gry. Chwycił w pośpiechu kawałek chusteczki i przyłożył do krwawiących ust po czym wrócił na boisko i kontynuował jakby nic się nie stało, z kawałkiem materiału w zębach. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jakaś głupia rana uniemożliwiła mu walkę o cenne trzy punkty.

Dograł tak pierwszą połowę, krew od czasu do czasu zbierająca mu się w ustach nie przeszkodziła mu w strzeleniu wyrównującej bramki. Z każdą chwilą krwawił coraz mniej, aż wreszcie w ogóle przestał i mógł wyrzucić chusteczkę. W przerwie lekarze chcieli go znowu przebadać, ale zapewnił ich, że poza krwotokiem nic mu nie było. Usiadł w kącie szatni i sam zaczął sprawdzać zęby podczas gdy trener wraz z asystentem ustalali taktykę i wytyczne na dalszą część spotkania. Słuchał ich jednym uchem, wiedząc że jego założenie taktyczne bardzo rzadko dotyczą. Na boisku był wolnym elektronem, biegał tam, gdzie wydawało mu się, że przyda się najlepiej, ewentualnie sam z siebie dostosowywał się do sposobu gry reszty drużyny.

Nie pobył sam zbyt długo. Miał spuszczoną głowę, ale usłyszał gdy ktoś się do niego dosiadł. Po chwili poczuł też rękę na karku i bez problemu rozpoznał znany mu przez tyle lat dotyk.

\- Wszystko okej? – spytał Geri szeptem, tak by nie przeszkadzać reszcie.

\- Połamał mi ząb – odpowiedział mu Leo, dotykając językiem ostrych krawędzi. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy wypluł ułamany kawałek, o ile w ogóle. Nie zdziwiłyby się, gdyby okazało się, że połknął go chwilę po uderzeniu.

Sięgnął po kolejną chusteczkę i wytarł wciąż zakrwawione usta. Językiem na nowo otworzył ranę poprzez poruszanie zębem i znów poczuł w ustach metaliczny smak krwi, ale był pewien, że krwotok nie będzie tym razem tak silny jak poprzednio.

\- Ney ma dziwnych przyjaciół – stwierdził Gerard. Wciąż trzymał rękę na jego karku, ściskając go co jakiś czas w niemrawej próbie masażu.

Leo splunął świeżą krwią na chusteczkę i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka z uśmiechem. Na pewno musiało to wyglądać nieco niepokojąco biorąc pod uwagę to, że pewnie wszystkie zęby miał czerwone, ale Gerardowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Był dziwnie spokojny, za spokojny jak na kogoś, kto zwykle wpadał w szał, gdy próbowano go skrzywdzić – świadomie czy nie. Już w szkółce Geri wariował, gdy był zbyt ostro atakowany, tym bardziej dziwiło więc to, że zaraz po dość brutalnym faulu Marcelo, za który ten nie dostał żadnej kartki, jego rycerz w lśniącej zbroi nie przybył na ratunek. Papa Pique chyba się starzał, jego brak reakcji był nawet rozczarowujący, choć nadrabiał to teraz swoją troską.

\- Wyglądasz jak wampir po posiłku – zauważył Gerard i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Leo odpowiedział mu tym samym, co zwróciło uwagę pozostałych osób w szatni. Koledzy popatrzyli na nich z uśmiechem, wyraźnie uspokojeni tym, że ich lider czuje się na tyle dobrze, by się śmiać. 

\- To Luis jest wampirem, nie ja.

Gerard musiał się pochylić i ukryć twarz w jego ramieniu, by nie roześmiać się na cały głos i nie okazać tym samym braku szacunku Enrique. Wystarczyło już, że go nie słuchali. Geri po chwili doszedł już do siebie i uniósł głowę do góry, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jedną rękę położył mu na kolanie, a drugą przeniósł z karku na policzek, ostrożnie dotykając kciukiem jego podbitego oka – pamiątki po meczu z Juventusem. Coś ostatnio nie miał szczęścia. Nie zdziwi się, jeśli w meczu z Osasuną też mu się coś stanie.

\- Wyglądasz jak jakiś zaprawiony w bojach wojownik – powiedział pełnym podziwu głosem.

\- I tak się czuję – przyznał i znów splunął krwią, tym razem wprost na podłogę. To tylko madrycka szatnia, nic wielkiego. Przerwa dobiegała już końca, piętnaście minut zleciało niezwykle szybko i czas było się zbierać. – Skopmy Realowi tyłek.

Gerard uśmiechnął się szeroko, w sposób jaki Leo kochał najbardziej. Godzinami mógłby wpatrywać się w ten uśmiech i kurze łapki wokół oczu, które mu towarzyszyły.

\- Prowadź, wodzu – powiedział i zasalutował.

Wyszli na drugą połowę mocno zmotywowani, z tak silnym pragnieniem wygranej, że energia praktycznie ich rozsadzała. Widział jak koledzy z drużyny praktycznie drżą z ekscytacji i adrenaliny jeszcze zanim sędzia zadął w gwizdek i rozpoczął grę.

Gol Ivana dodał im skrzydeł, Bernabeu oszalało, ale nie z radości. Leo poczuł krew, ale tym razem nie była to jego własna. Geri też ją zwietrzył i próbował ustrzelić własnego gola, ale jak na złość nic nie wpadało. Chcieli dobić rywala, powalić go na deski, żeby już się nie podniósł. Obecny wynik nie był zbyt bezpieczny, a nie mogli go zaprzepaścić. Fotel lidera był na ten moment ich i nie chcieli go stracić.

Leo chciał ruszyć z kolejną akcją, gdy powrócił stary, ale nie do końca dobry Ramos. Oczami wyobraźni widział już swoje nogi po wślizgu, jaki obrońca Realu właśnie wykonał. Widział złamaną kość albo zerwane więzadła. Już czuł ten ból i słyszał klubowych lekarzy mówiących mu, że nie zagra przez pół roku. Zadziałał instynktownie i uskoczył, Sergio ledwo go trącił, ale i tak zabolało.

Przypomniała mu się La Masia i jeden z popełnionych na nim faulów. Pamiętał, że krótko po tym, jak upadł, Gerard pojawił się u jego boku i miotał się pomiędzy sprawdzaniem, czy nic mu się nie stało, a naskakiwaniem na rywala. Gdzie był teraz? Już sama jego obecność wystarczała, by ból był mniejszy. Jeśli Geri był przy nim, to nic już mu się nie stanie.

W końcu się pojawił. O dziwo nie naskoczył na Ramosa, przeszedł obok niego spokojnie, gdy ten próbował jeszcze coś wskórać u sędziego. Bez pożądanego rezultatu.

\- Jestem, Leo – powiedział mu i Leo momentalnie poczuł się lepiej tylko dzięki tym słowom i lekkiemu dotykowi dłoni, które znał tak dobrze.

Końcówka meczu to był prawdziwy rollercoaster. Był przyzwyczajony do szalonych meczów, ale klasyk to był klasyk, to były wyjątkowe spotkania pod każdym względem. Co i raz wpadał w panikę, gdy spoglądał na zegar i widział coraz mniej czasu na zdobycie zwycięskiej bramki. Remis nic im nie dawał, musieli wygrać. Musieli. Nie zawiodą jak z Juventusem, będą walczyć do końca. Muszą. Fani na nich liczyli.

Chcąc nie chcąc, z każdą kolejną sekundą tracili wiarę. Nie było Neymara, który zawsze wierzył za nich wszystkich. Gerard podchodził coraz wyżej, by wesprzeć atak, narażającym ich tym samym na kontry. Musieli liczyć na to, że w razie czego Marc znów uratuje im dupę. Robił to przez cały mecz.

Jedna z prób ataku Realu nie powiodła się, Busi, Geri i Sergi przejęli piłkę, aż ten ostatni popędził z nią na bramkę Madrytczyków. Leo serce zabiło mocniej. Bohater meczu z PSG na ostatnich oparach biegł w jego stronę podczas końcowych sekund spotkania. To była ich ostatnia szansa, by utrzymać się w walce o mistrza. Wyciszył się, skupiony tylko na piłce, którą Sergi podał do Andre, uciekając przed wciąż goniącymi go Marcelo i Modriciem. Gomes podał do Jordiego, a chwilę później Leo zobaczył, jak piłka podąża w jego kierunku. Musiał ją trafić, nie było innego wyjścia. Potrzebowali kolejnego gola.

Wstrzymał oddech, przymierzył i oddał strzał. Wciąż w biegu przyglądał się, jak piłka zmierza do siatki rywala. Gdy całym obwodem minęła linię, poczuł jak całe ciało ogarnia euforia. Dostał nagłe zastrzyku energii i poobijane od fauli nogi poniosły go pod trybunę kibiców gospodarzy, którzy zrobili się nagle cisi. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że widok ich wściekłych twarzy, gestów posyłanych w jego stronę i obraźliwych okrzyków go nie bawiły. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatni raz trafił do siatki Realu i już zdążył zapomnieć jakie to wspaniałe uczucie. Przypomniał je sobie już w pierwszej połowie, ale ten drugi gol to było to, czego mu brakowało. Próbowali go zatrzymać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Stracił pół zęba i prawie połamali mu nogi, a on ich upokorzył na ich własnym stadionie, przed ich własną publicznością.

Nie należał do ludzi, którzy z arogancją celebrują bramkę, ale teraz musiał to zrobić. Chciał, by Bernabeu zapamiętało na zawsze imię swojego kata. Ściągnął koszulkę i nazwiskiem do przodu pokazał ją wściekłym fanom, czując dumę i satysfakcję, gdy ich gniew tylko się nasilił. Wkrótce otoczyli go koledzy, by pogratulować mu bramki. Radosny Gomes, Sergi bez tchu, zawsze spokojny Andres, pełen pasji Luis, Geri – _Geri_ – upity radością, Busi zmieniony w wulkan energii, Ivan i jego niedźwiedzi uścisk oraz Alba i Sam drażniący dodatkowo kibiców. Ich radość mieszała się z jego własną, praktycznie czuć ją było w powietrzu i w takim tłoku sprawiała, że nie mógł oddychać. Serce dodatkowo dudniło mu w uszach, zagłuszając wszystko dookoła tylko nie ich własnych kibiców, którzy zaczęli skandować jego nazwisko.

Plan wykonany, Santiago Bernabeu zdobyte, podobnie jak trzy punkty. Wciąż byli przy życiu, wciąż mieli szansę. I to między innymi dzięki niemu. Cóż za cudowne uczucie!

Za swoją celebrację dostał kartkę, ale wiedział że do tego dojdzie, więc nie był ani trochę przejęty, było warto. Mrugnął do sędziego i minął go, całując herb klubu. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, gwizdy się nasiliły, ale może tylko mu się wydawało, bo wciąż niewiele słyszał przez własne tętno.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się bezpiecznie za drzwiami szatni, znów znalazł się w ramionach niektórych kolegów. Przechodził tak z rąk do rąk, aż w końcu trafił Gerardowi pod pachę. Od razu jego nos wychwycił mocny zapach potu, ale zamiast się odsunąć, tylko mocniej się wtulił w swojego chłopaka, który jednak szybko go puścił, by świętować z innymi.

Leo podszedł do swoich rzeczy i wyciągnął z torby telefon, czym prędzej dzwoniąc do Neymara.

\- Wygraliśmy! – zakrzyknął Ney, gdy tylko odebrał. – Chyba coś sobie zrobiłem, gdy się cieszyłem.

\- Ej, tylko bez żadnej kontuzji – ostrzegł go. – Potrzebujemy cię na Espanyol.

\- Jasna sprawa, kapitanie, będę zwarty i gotowy! – obiecał ze śmiechem Neymar.

\- Ej, Leo, chodź do zdjęcia! – zawołał go nagle Sergi. Wciąż wyglądał jakby miał zaraz paść z powodu bezdechu, ale trzymał się na nogach.

\- Moment.

Chociaż nie brał udziału w meczu, Leo uznał, że Neymar zasługuje, by na zdjęciu być, choćby i dzięki kamerce. Sam Ney uznał, że to świetny pomysł. Zdjęcie zostało zrobione i wszyscy w dobrych humorach zaczęli się szykować do opuszczenia stadionu i powrotu do domu. Wszystkim przyda się wypoczynek, nawet jemu, choć zawsze biegał najmniej. Był jednak wyczerpany emocjonalnie, a nogi bolały jak nigdy. Skrzywił się na myśl, że niedługo czeka go powtórka kopaniny, gdy zagrają z Espanyolem.

W autokarze usiadł razem z Gerardem, od razu kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.

\- Potrzebuję wakacji – wymamrotał zmęczony. Mógłby zasnąć choćby i zaraz. Dawno nie czuł się tak zmęczony.

Gerard zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Tak jakbyś mógł wytrzymać bez piłki dłużej niż dobę, bohaterze.

\- Prawda – zgodził się i westchnął, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka. Nie był wcale zdziwiony tym, że zobaczył w jego oczach pożądanie. Po wygranym El Clasico, Geri zawsze był podniecony. Czasami miał wrażenie, że ten mecz nakręca go bardziej niż on sam. – Zapomnij.

Nie było mowy, by mogli choćby dotknąć się w autokarze, otoczeni przez kolegów i sztab. To byłoby w złym guście i spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby tylko ich przyłapano.

\- Gdybyśmy grali na Camp Nou – rozmarzył się Geri i pochylił, by go pocałować. Wiedziony żądzą praktycznie zaatakował jego usta. Leo od razu się skrzywił i odepchnął go od siebie.

\- Ał, to boli – poskarżył się. Szczęka wciąż go bolała od uderzenia Marcelo. Wyglądało więc na to, że nie tylko niechciane towarzystwo przeszkodzi im w rozładowaniu napięcia Gerarda.

\- Wybacz. – Jego ból nieco go uspokoił i teraz Geri przyglądał mu się z troską. Znów dotknął delikatnie jego podbitego oka, a potem zjechał na usta, wokół których skóra była nieco zaczerwieniona. – Nienawidzę, kiedy cię boli.

\- A mimo to zachowałeś na boisku spokój – zauważył, przypominając sobie reakcje Gerarda, a raczej ich brak, na faule. – Kiedyś to było nie do pomyślenia.

\- Może przez moment miałem ochotę złamać Marcelo nos, wjechać barkiem w Casemiro i skopać Sergio, ale szybko mi przeszło. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę sam – wyjaśnił i znów pochylił się do pocałunku, ale tym razem ominął usta i pocałował go w policzek. Leo przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, unosząc nogi, by położyć je swojemu chłopakowi na kolanach. Niezbyt bezpieczna pozycja w czasie jazdy, ale miał to gdzieś.

\- Lubię, kiedy się troszczysz – wyznał. – Możesz panikować ile ci się podoba.

\- Mogę? – spytał i uśmiechnął się. Zrozumiał co chciał przekazać kładąc mu nogi na kolanach i zaczął je masować. Czasami zabolało, gdy uciskał palcami siniaki, ale pomagał tym pozbyć się napięcia ze zmęczonych mięśni.

\- Tylko jeśli ja też mogę się pomartwić.

Wrócił pamięcią do ostatniej kontuzji Gerarda, która wykluczyła go na dłużej z gry, a także utrudniła życie codzienne. Wbrew pozorom nie jest tak łatwo poruszać się ze stabilizatorem na nodze, zwłaszcza gdy trzeba było gdzieś dojechać. Każda jego kontuzja niepokoiła Leo. Bał się, że Geri kiedyś będzie jak Puyi, ciągle nękany urazami, aż te zmuszą go do zakończenia kariery. Gra bez niego na boisku nie będzie już taka sama, dobrze pamiętał jak dziwnie było czasami grać, gdy Gerard przebywał w Anglii.

\- Mnie to pasuje – zgodził się i kontynuował masowanie jego nóg aż nie dotarli na lotnisko.

Obaj przespali lot do domu, zbyt zmęczeni na cokolwiek innego. Pożądanie powróciło dopiero gdy znaleźli się we własnym łóżku. Tym razem odczuwał je też Leo i pomogło uśmierzyć ból przy gwałtownych pocałunkach, jakimi obdarzał jego usta Gerard. Pozbyli się resztek energii, które zostały im po meczu i w końcu padli wyczerpani w swoich objęciach. Musieli odzyskać siły na trening, a potem… Potem zamierzał pozwolić Gerardowi pobawić się w pielęgniarza. Stęsknił się za Papą Pique.


End file.
